Rebel Heart
by wolfdemongirl136
Summary: He was a prince; she was a of noble descent . He never thought she'd be the one to calm his heart, he fell for the girl with the rebel heart.(Daria has no idea she's of royal descent) Characters will be O.O.C. (The Hobbit J.R.R. Tolkien ) Pairings: Kili/oc, Fili/ Sigrid


Author's Note: Kili is a gentleman, and characters will be o.o.c

The dwarfs of Erebor had made it thru the forest of Mirkwood, and managed to escape their cells with the help of their burglar; Bilbo, and made their way to Lake Town with the help of a bowman named Bard. .

Bard had managed to smuggle Thorin's company in his barge, and made his way to his home of Lake Town. With the help of his son; Bain the company followed unseen into Bard's house, as the company made their way into the Bowman's house; Kili's attention was caught by a young lass. Kili smiled over at me to which I smiled back. Later that night after my uncle told the company about the town's weaponry all fourteen members went to get their forged weapons. Sadly Kili had fallen down the stairs, the noise caused unwanted attention from the rest of the town  
After meeting with the master of Lake Town, and promised to share the wealth of Erebor, the citizens of Lake Town held a huge feast in honor of Thorin, and his company.

_At The Feast_

Despite being injured from being shot during his escape at Mirkwood; Kili decided to attend to feast. He turned his brunette head as the huge door opened, his chocolate brown eyes became wide at the breath taking sight that now stood in front of him  
"She's a looker" He heard his older, blonde brother say behind him  
"Aye that she is brother" Kili smiled  
"Better looker than that she-elf in Mirkwood ey?" Fili asked him  
"Aye even her" He replied to his older brother  
As the two Duran princes chatted, you walked further into the room, my older cousin; Bain had been my escort to the feast  
"What do you think of the feast Daria?" He asked me"I'm still surprised the Master of this town allowed us to even attend such an event" I smirk with a mischievous glint in honey eyes  
"Oh Bain you know better than that, he hates Uncle Bard, and he'd never allow us to attend"  
"Then if we are not invited how did we get here?" He asked a bit worried  
"I have my ways Bain" This caused him to gasp, to which I giggled like a school girl. Gathering up his courage the young prince walked up to Daria, and her older cousin, Kili tapped my right shoulder lightly. I turned around to face him  
"Hello, master dwarf" I said as I curtsied, Kili rolled his brown eyes  
"Hello Milady would you do me the honor of allowing me this dance?" He asked, I smiled  
"It would be my pleasure master dwarf" Kili smiled grinning from ear to ear glad you had not rejected him. Kili led me into the center of the large room where the two of you danced the evening away. As the music came to its end, and the night went on you, and Kili finished dancing, and went to sit down " Thank you for the dance master dwarf" I gave his right cheek a butterfly kiss in my thanks  
"Please call me Kili"  
"As you wish"  
"The kiss . .what was it for?" Kili asked, I smiled  
"My way of thanking you for a wonderful evening Prince Kili"  
"My pleasure Daria; tell me, what is your relation to the Bowman?"  
"You mean Bard? He's my uncle" After chatting, and learning about each other the feast ended, I went to met Bain so we two could head home when I felt a light pressure on your left wrist, looking at my wrist I saw that it was Prince Kili  
"Would you allow me the honor of being your escort home Milady?" I smiled, Bain noticed that my face was dusted with a rose color as was the dwarf prince  
"I'd love that Pr. ." I were about to say Prince Kili when he cut me off  
"Just Kili Milady" He smiled as he took my right hand in his, and walked me home with Bain following the two of us . Bain went inside the house when the three of us got there leaving the young prince, and I alone outside "Until we meet again Milady" Kili said, giving me a heart warming smile, and kissed my hand causing me to blush  
"Till then Kili"  
_The Next Morning_  
I were busy shopping in the town's market when I heard Thorin, and his company. I blinked walking to get a closer look when I saw Kili being stopped by his uncle  
"Not you" Thorin said to the young prince  
"I have much right uncle" Kili whined  
"Not until you heal, you will only slow us down"  
"I grew up hearing the stories I want to be there when the door opens uncle!"  
"No! you will join us when you have healed, and not before!" Thorin told his young nephew  
"I will carry him if I have to" A blonde dwarf said  
"No, you will understand when you are king Fili" Fili went to join his young brother, but was stopped by their uncle "Your place is with the company"  
"No my place is with my brother!" Fili yelled at his uncle. Thorin sighed  
"Fine than join us when you're ready my nephews" With that Thorin, and the remaining ten dwarfs sailed to the Lonely Mountain leaving the two princes, Oin , and Bofur in Lake Town . . With Kili's health fading the four dwarfs went through Lake Town looking for someone to help the slowly dying prince. I sighed when I saw my uncle turn them away, walking up to my house I through open the door, and began a heated argument not even the four dwarfs could understand.  
Bard sighed running his hands thru his black hair as a sign on giving into what I said, he allowed the four dwarfs to enter his house. Fili with my help lay his sick brother on the main bed in the living area. I were about to leave Kili's side to put away the groceries when Kili's left hand grabbed your right wrist with an iron hold  
"Please don't. . don't leave me" Kili said softly  
"I won't Kili" I told him, and sat on the chair at the bedside keeping Kili's hand in mine  
"He's getting worse" I heard Fili say as I pouted even thou at just met the young dwarf prince I didn't want him to die. Just then the entire town began to shake  
"Are we going to die Da?" I heard Sigard ask my uncle  
"No my love' He told her  
"Do you have any herbs?" Bofur asked Bard, as your uncle named off the herbs he had Bofur shook his brown head  
"None of the will work, you got any Kingsfoil?" He asked  
"Kingsfoil?" Bard asked confused  
" It's a weed fed to the pigs" I told that brunette dwarf. Bofur thanked me. I went to join him in order to help, but Fili stopped me  
"Stay with Kili" The older blonde dwarf told me. I nodded, and stayed with the young prince  
After learning the herb he needed was a weed, Bofur ran from the house, encountering a few orcs on his way he found the herb, and ran back to the house. As Bofur ran towards the house, the dwarfs, and I as well as your two younger cousins fought the orcs that managed to break thru the roof of the house. Two elves, a man, and woman fought along side me, the blonde stuck up one known as Legolas killed almost half of the group that had come looking for Thorin Oakenshield  
" **Kill the wench!** " The tallest orc said as he pointed to you " **I will enjoy this** " I rolled your eyes, and laughed  
"In your dreams, orc scum. Bring it on!" I yelled as I skillfully removed a blade from Legolas's back, and fought three of them alone. The three dwarfs watched as I gracefully fought, and killed the orcs that continued to enter my home.  
I were to busy to notice that an orc had sliced my back with his sword  
"Daria!" Kili yelled my name, turning my back I saw that the she-elf had killed the remaining orcs including the one that injured me. I watched as the elves left my house, only to have the she-elf return when Bofur brought back to handfuls of Kingsfoil  
"Tauriel!" The spoiled elf prince yelled, she seemed to hesitated for a few as he called for her to follow, Bofur looked at her  
"What do you plan to do?" He asked her, she smiled a bit  
"I'm going to save them" As Tauriel told him of his, I cried out in pain from being nearly killed by the dead orc  
"Daria!" I heard Kili call out to me before darkness consumed me. I had been out for three hours, when I awoke the she-elf known as Tauriel smiled down at me  
"How do you feel?" She asked me  
"Better what did you do?" I asked her  
" Cured you" She replied  
"You would have died Daria" Fili said to me  
"Oh, hmm how's Kili?" I suddenly asked him  
"Much better, he was worried sick about you lass" Bofur told me. I looked at the brunette dwarf like he was crazy  
"She dances upon starlight" I blinked as you heard Kili spoke, walking over to the chair I sat down, and held his right hand  
"Who Kili?" I asked, at the sound of my angelic voice; Kili opened his brown eyes, and smiled at me  
"You do Daria" I smiled  
"Then you should join me" I told him, he grinned again  
"As you wish Milady" He released my hand as I got up did my private business in the bathroom, washed my hands, and sat down; Kili stopped me from sitting in the chair.  
I eyed him, he then patted the side next to him on the bed, rolling my eyes, I joined the young prince on the bed, but soon fell to sleep. My head lay upon Kili's left shoulder as I slept next to him, he smiled, and kissed my forehead ever so lightly  
"You like her don't you brother?" Fili asked his young brother  
"Aye that I do, Fi, that I do" Kili replied as sleep caught him, and dragged him under as well. Fili as well as Oin, Bofur, and Tauriel watched as the two of you slept ever so peaceful. As I slept I had no idea that the horde creature known as Smaug was flying around in The lonely Mountain, or that my uncle Bard had been locked up by the master of Lake Town.


End file.
